Outdoor electrical equipment cabinets are often used to protect sensitive electrical or electronic equipment from, for example, adverse environmental conditions. One common use for outdoor cabinets is to house telephone equipment. Outdoor cabinets are also used to protect other kinds of electrical equipment for monitoring industrial plant at sites such as oil refineries, remote industrial plant locations, and irrigation wells delivering water to meet agricultural needs at remote locations.
The electrical equipment housed in the cabinets require ambient temperature conditions to operate over long periods of time and need to be protected from unwanted contamination such as humidity and particulate matter. Electrical equipment, such as electrical control equipment, generates heat inside the cabinet. Prior art systems for controlling the temperature inside electrical cabinets rely on such things as fans ducting atmospheric air from outside the cabinet to cool the electrical equipment inside the cabinet.
Such systems of cooling present many problems. Outside air may be too hot to cool the electrical equipment. The outside air might be contaminated with humidity and particulate matter. Filters might be employed to filter the air ducted into the prior art electrical enclosures, but this can present a problem since filters have to be changed and the electrical enclosure might be situated at a remote location.
Therefore, there is a need for a solution that does not involve using air outside the electrical equipment cabinet to cool the electrical equipment inside the enclosure.